


Catfight

by AccursedQuill



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, Humour, My First Fanfic, Yuki Soma (Small appearance)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccursedQuill/pseuds/AccursedQuill
Summary: What should have been a relaxing day, turned into a headache for Kyo. This is why people shouldn't be able to talk to animals.





	Catfight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first time ever writing fanfiction (I normally write Original stuff.) I thought I start small, and this was just something I thought of. I only ever seen the 2001 anime, so I apologise if anything is out of character or different. I am not sure what powers they have but I thought this would be fun to have.  
> Either way, I do hope you enjoy this someway and thank you for reading!  
> (Also I'm sorry for any mistakes!)

It was a clear, sunny day. The sky was clear and a cool breeze drifting through the house. It was near the end of spring - summer was right around the corner. The doors were open to let in the fresh air. Kyo was lounging on the walkway outside the tatami room as usual. Tohru was sitting at the kotsu looking through some food magazine, wondering what to make for dinner later. Shigure and Yuki were currently out of the house, doing their things. 

There was no school that day so everyone was doing their things till the week starts again - then again Shigure seems to always to be doing his own thing that made Tohru wonder what he actually does. Other than being a novelist but she never actually seen him write - other than here and there. Shigure was indeed a mystery! 

Glancing up, Tohru looked out the doors to the yard with a smile. It was a beautiful day! She couldn’t help but smile. Turning to gaze down at Kyo - who she swore was sleeping - she noticed there was a couple of cats that appeared at some point when she was reading. After a small shock she let out a small giggle, watching the cats lay around the sleeping Kyo. It was so cute! She kind of wanted to take a picture of it… Oh, but Kyo will be angry with me! She thought. 

Letting out a small disappointed sigh, she turned towards the door to the room when she heard the house phone ring. Getting up, she left the room to answer it. 

When she left, Kyo let out a yawn, being awoken by the sound of the phone. Taking a glance into the room but soon was distracted when he noticed the two cats that appeared. A large frown crossed his face as he narrowed his eyes at the fellow felines. Tohru totally saw this too! Ugh, he probably looked really lame… 

With a sigh, he folded his arms behind his head and laid back. Ignoring the two cats that wanted his attention. One was a calico, a bit smaller than the other one who was a black and white adolescent cat. 

The calico kitten played with a drawstring on his vest, having the time of its short life while the the other hopped on his stomach and meowed. Kyo continued to ignore the cat, thinking that it may soon get the idea and leave him alone or just get bored. Though the young cat wasn’t having it! It continued to meow at him. 

Kyo glared at the cat on his chest, “Will you shut up? Go away.” Laying his head back down, he closed his eyes. 

Then, it meowed again. {... What? Don’t want her to see you like this more than she has?}

Kyo’s eyes shot open and narrowed his eyes at the cat. “You better watch yourself, cat.” He glanced at the door quickly. He did not want to explain this to Tohru. While she knows about the Zodiac Curse, doesn’t mean she needs to be dragged more into other things about it what she knows.  
Though she never asked more about it - whether it was out of respect or just being a bit air-headed, he didn’t know. Could be both, knowing her. 

The duel coloured cat serenely continued to sit on his chest, staring into his eyes and blinking slowly. Though he still felt this cat wasn’t a nice creature. The kitten still completely oblivious to what was going on - focusing on its play. 

The cat tilted its head, {Why? I’ve seen you trying to show off before. Why don’t you just tell her?} 

This cat was getting on his nerves, but from the smug look on this feline’s face, he knew this cat was doing it on purpose. It was known that he did get annoyed very easily. Plus, with his abilities - like everyone else with the curse - word gets through the feline phone because of this. Though, most cats just follow him. This one is a brave one to challenge him. 

“... Alright, you fleabag, I am not in a good mood today.” The glare he held on it grew. Raising his shoulders off the wooden floor, causing the kitten that was playing with the drawstring of his jacket to mew softly at it moving away from it. He didn’t move much more, giving body language to the cat that it needs to stop. Like a mother cat warning its young. 

It didn’t appear the cat thought much about the warning, stubbornly staring at Kyo and almost a little annoyed that he moved. {But you are getting really old. Don’t you want a mate?}

At that, Kyo’s face went as red as a tomato. From embarrassment or anger, he will never say. He sat right up, which caused the cat to almost be flung from his chest. With a small yelp, the cat landed on the floor with a surprised look. Shaking its little head a bit and turned to look up at Kyo, who was towering over the tiny creature. “Mate?! What are you saying you! I am not old! So shut up!” 

{... Then why do you smell every time she gets near? I mean, she is a little slow but…} 

As quick as a cat, Kyo snatched the young cat and held it to his face with near rage. The cat blinked its green eyes, seeming to sense that maybe it should heed the warning. Though, after a moment, decided to push more. Like a child wondering how far they could get away after their mother started warning them. Kyo isn’t counting down from three just yet! 

{... Is it because you haven’t beaten the rat yet?} 

The world around them seemed to get quiet. Even the kitten, who was lightly pawing at Kyo’s pant leg started to slowly step back into the tatami room to hide under the kotasu table. 

It wasn’t as though word didn’t get out of the rivalry between the cat and the rat. Just like it was known that the cat still hasn’t won - in Kyo’s case, that is. No cat dared to ask Kyo about Yuki. It was unheard of. Kyo will surely win, the cats knew. 

This young cat was either very brave, or very foolish. Who knows? 

The silence grew longer, the kitten was wondering just what was happening. To scared to peek out and wonder what the Great Kyo was doing to its friend! A friend that gotten itself into trouble once again.. But then, the silence was ripped away by sudden banging and crashes.. And Kyo’s voice filled the air. 

“Get back here, you smug roadkill, I’ll show you!” 

Carefully, the calico kitten peeked out, the cloth of the table hanging around its head like a hood. The black and white cat was running around the yard with great speed, Kyo not far behind shouting angry outbursts. The kitten watched for a minute, the two running back and forth. It’s little ear flickered toward behind when it heard a slight creak in the floorboards and the sliding door opened. 

With a happy pounce, it ran out and to greet Tohru who finally returned. 

Tohru looked surprised when a kitten ran out from the table but quickly smiled and crouched down to allow the feline to smell her hand before petting it. “Awww, hello. Are you here to see Kyo? .. Where is-” Before she could ask, noticing that the said male was no longer in his normal spot when she left, a loud pounding sound cut her off. 

Jumping up, the kitten now in her arms, she looked out through the open doors that Kyo had leaped and had a squirming duel coloured cat in his hands. The cat was meowing and trying to run. Pulling the cat towards him, he stared into the cat’s eyes, “Don’t give me that! What I think of her is none of your business!!” 

{But you--!} 

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear relationship advice from some cat! You--” 

Just then, Kyo noticed behind the cat that Tohru was standing there looking completely confused and a bit concerned. “Uh.. Kyo..?” 

Shit.. She would only hear meowing.. 

Then to make it even better, from behind Tohru’s small frame, he saw him. The look on his face was one of slight surprise but in his eyes, Kyo saw the amusement shining. 

That damn rat. 

“Torturing cats again? No wonder you don’t have any friends.” Yuki said, a small grin stretching across his lips. 

“Be quiet, you damn rat! Like you are one to even talk!” Kyo stood, dropping the young cat onto the floor as he marched his way into the room towards his cousin. 

Tohru stepped back away from the two boys, watching along with the two cats as they started to argue once again. Completely confused as to what just happened. 

The black and white cat looked up at the brunette, when she tried to stop the two from fighting. 

Yes, it was a good idea to visit Kyo again. 

All the cats know he needs all the help he could get.


End file.
